A Medley of Stories
by brandinm05
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge- medley of various song inspired ficlets : Please read!


**A/N: Ipod Shuffle 10 song challenge: I saw this on a reviewer's wall and thought I'd try it out. Instead of just using one character pairing, I switched it around and used three characters. The stories are in no order and they don't relate to one another. They're each they're own story. Try it out! and enjoy :)  
**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**

**My Songs:  
**

**If All Else Fails- Matchbox Romance**

**Say Yes- Elliot Smith**

**Chicago- Sufjan Stevens**

**Love Comes- Posies**

**Undone- Lifehouse**

**I turn my Camera on- Spoon**

**Above- Finger Eleven**

**Chemicals Between Us- Bush**

**If I ever Leave this world alive- Flogging Molly**

**Solar Midnight- Lupe Fiasco**

**If All Else Fails- Matchbox Romance: Edward/Bella**

She was beautiful, her hair falling softly in her eyes. I brushed her hair back and she leaned in closer to my cold touch. She would be the death of me- if I could die. She was the only reason for my living. She was the purpose of my existence. And, bless her, she was talking in her sleep… about me.

"No, Edward- stay."

My heart soared, as it always did when she said my name. But why would she feel that I was leaving? I could never leave her. Even if I did, all I had to do was look up at the sky and I knew it would be the same one that shines about her, and I would there with her, right by her side.

"Hush love, "I cooed softly in her ear. "No matter how far I go, my heart remains with you."

She whimpered and pressed her soft body against me. I was home.

**Say Yes- Elliott Smith: Jacob/Bella**

I rolled over on my tiny bed, my large frame taking up so much space. My head was throbbing and my mouth felt like cotton. I glanced down at my naked body and threw the covers back. Then, I felt something warm press up against me, and I remembered the night before.

We had partied- a little too hard last night. She wanted to drink to forget, I wanted to do anything that she wanted. I knew that drinking with the police chief's daughter would probably be bad news, but I did anything that Bella asked me. So I went out and got her a bottle of Jack Daniels and we just chilled in the garage. I had the music cranked and we started slamming down shots- the whiskey burning away any feelings we might have had. As the night continued, Bella seemed to lose all inhibition. It was odd, but thrilling at the same time. I knew it was just the alcohol talking, but drunk words are sober thoughts, right? I played into her flirting, and began to wonder, am I just a fool or would I actually be an exception to the rule? Would she still want me the morning after? It took my breath away when her lips met mine- so soft, and supple, yet clumsy. So completely _Bella._

I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality. The crooked spin of my head wouldn't come to rest- did I damage what we could have had? I guess she'll decide and I may just be the last one to know. I knew one thing for sure- that I was still in love with the world through the eyes of a girl who was still around the morning after.

**Chicago- Sufjan Stevens: Edward/ Bella**

She was right… I did leave her. I had to- to protect her. I fell in love with her- so completely and fully in love with her. It scared me- I knew I would end up hurting her further in the end. So I got in my Volvo and I drove. I ended up in Chicago. My first home. Where my parents were buried. Where my parents had fallen in love and conquered all things thrown at them. As I sat by their graves, I realized I made a mistake. My parents loved each other unconditionally, without a single hint of holding back. I knew I could give that to Bella- I had to.

I climbed back into my car and drove 180 mph to Forks. I found her…

"I made a mistake."

She glared at me, her eyes fierce. "You made a lot of mistakes Edward. Don't make another one."

"Never." And I pulled her into my arms and held her as tightly as I could with crushing her tiny little frame. I knew then that I would never leave her – and I would never make another mistake.

**Love Comes- Posies: Bella/Edward**

I was cleaning up the house. Charlie had gone fishing down at the reservation with Jacob's dad and I was left alone in the house. It was an uncommonly beautiful day out- the sun was shining and it was actually kind of warm. I pulled out all the cleaning supplies and started scrubbing down the kitchen. I realized that the silence of the house was rather irksome, so I sat up and turned on the kitchen radio- blaring the music. Even the music seemed happy, as the lovey-dovey tunes poured out of the speakers. I usually turned the station when this happened, but for some reason, I was in a really good mood. I went back to cleaning the kitchen when one of my favorite songs came on by The Posies. I knew my singing voice was absolutely awful, but I started singing a long and before I knew it, I was dancing with the mop and singing to it.

"Loves comes inside you, gets behind you, takes you under its wing, is it some kind of function? A reconstruction of what you've always been?" I was singing at the top of my lungs and so happy and that's when I heard clapping behind me. My face immediately turned bright red and I whirled around to see my audience. There, in all his awe-defining beauty, stood my Edward. His smile was enough to dazzle the pants off of me.

He walked over to me and took the mop of my hand and started dancing with me with the music. Then he started singing and slowly the burning in my cheeks faded away and I felt completely and fully surrounded by love.

**Undone- Lifehouse: Bella/Jacob**

She had come over again today- looking like she hadn't slept for days. There were dark circles under her eyes and her chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and one of my old t-shirts (which definitely made my heart patter). She slinked into the garage and plopped down on the couch, pulling her legs up to her stomach and resting her beautiful head on her knees. I walked over to the couch and sat down beside her and pulled her into my arms. Immediately I felt her melt into my body. She was breathing heavily and I pressed my lips to her hair as my fingers grazed her arm. She snuggled in further into my body, pressing her face into the crook of my neck.

"Bells?" I said quietly.

"Yeah Jake?" she mumbled back.

"Whatever you need Bells- I'll be it for you. Just know that I'll be the one waiting to pick you back up when you come undone, okay?"

Her breath hitched and instead of words, I felt her lips press against my neck. I knew she understood.

**I Turn My Camera On- Spoon: Edward/ Bella**

I climbed out of my truck and headed to the school doors. It was drizzling again and it just reminded me of how much I really hated the Forks weather. It was so… depressing. I pushed my ear buds in my ears and flipped on my iPod. I started walking to the beat as I made my way through the school doors. I was humming the song out loud and really getting into it when I found my locker.

"Keep on blowing 'em up, keep on blowing 'em off." I sang to myself, my head bouncing to the music. "Get up, roll it out. Keep on showin 'em out". I whipped around quickly, obviously lost in my own world, and collided with someone—or maybe it was a wall. It was definitely as hard as a wall. My books went flying everywhere and my ear buds fell out of my ears. I scrambled to pick my books up and finally my eyes met the others. They were golden- so perfectly golden.

"I'm so sorry" his whimsical voice said as he reached for my trigonometry book.

"S'okay. I'm really klutzy as it is." I mumbled back.

"Oh, okay." He handed me my book back and need nodded to my iPod. "Spoon is a great band."

I turned bright red, "Did you… hear me?"

He grinned from ear to ear, "Bella, everybody did. Don't worry, it was kind of cute." He winked before turning around to leave.

**Above- Finger Eleven: Jacob**

I pulled the Rabbit into the garage and pulled my shirt off. No sense in getting it greasy and dirty. I flipped on the radio and Finger Eleven poured out of the speakers. It was one of my favorite songs and I started singing along as I milled around the garage looking for necessary materials. Working on the Rabbit really helped me to channel my… anger. I was having major issues dealing with the fact that I was a sixteen year-old shape shifter. On top of that, the girl of my dreams was hung up on a god damn blood sucker- he wanted to _eat _her for God's sake! My hands went up to my head and tugged at my now short hair. She hated it short, but it made phasing easier. I let out a growl before slapping my hands down on the hood of the Rabbit. I looked above and begged God to give me an answer- for direction. I may be strong, but He knew I was dumb. I am only sixteen as it is. I needed His help to guide me through it. I sent out a silent prayer and continued to work on the Rabbit.

**Chemicals Between Us- Bush: Bella/ Edward**

"It's still my birthday right?"

I growled. She wanted it to be her birthday; she didn't want it to be her birthday. "You are insatiable, but yes, it's still your birthday."

"Can I ask for something?" Her eyes boring into mine.

I looked at her warily and nodded slowly. I couldn't tell her no.

"Kiss me?" She asked.

Of all things to ask, she wanted me to kiss her. It was so hard to kiss her, so hard to resist the obvious thirst I had for her, but I would not deny her the one wish she had for her birthday. I gently cupped her face and brought her lips to mine and gently pressed against them. Slowly, my mouth opened and I could feel the venom pooling in the back of my throat. I swallowed it down, feeling it burn all the way to my stomach, and continued kissing her. I heard her moan and my tongue slipped out slowly to graze her lip. Her breath hitched and I could ever single emotion she was feeling. I pulled back and she whimpered.

I responded softly to her whimpers. "The chemicals between us are almost too hard to resist, love."

**If I ever Leave this world alive- Flogging Molly: Bella/Jacob/Edward**

It had been almost a full year since Edward had left. Somehow I managed through it. Jacob was there for me every step of the way- coaxing me, pushing me, loving me. Our relationship, although not defined as "boyfriend/girlfriend", was something that I had come to cherish. He was my everything now. Edward had gone from my life- he took every remnant of what we had and left. Granted, he left a huge hole in my chest that was incredibly painful, but Jacob was there to patch me back up and keep me going. My own personal sunshine when I needed it most.

Edward had gone from my life, just like he said he would. He said everything would be alright and at first I didn't believe him. But eventually- I pulled through. I'm okay now, it took a little while, but I'm alright now.

**Solar Midnite- Lupe Fiasco: Jacob/Bella**

I climbed up the tree outside her window and tapped on the window. She walked over to the window and pulled it open.

"Can't you use the door?" her angry voice asked.

"Fine." I responded. I fell to the ground, landing softly with a thud and walked to the door. I knocked on it and waited for her to answer. When she finally did, there was a huge smile on her face.

"You know how I feel about you coming through the window, Jake." She grabbed my hand and led me to her room.

Yeah, I knew. It reminded her of _him. _"Yeah I know, sorry. I thought you might dig the romantic appeal." I heard her chuckle as we walked through her door.

I loved her room. It has a soft glow to it from the lights that we had strung together along the ceiling, and the bed was a bit bigger since I slept over so often. Charlie had a fit about it, but he knew it was because of me that she didn't have nightmares anymore. I glanced around, again feeling a surge of happiness. There were pictures of the both of us plastered all over her walls and even a wolf carving sitting on her desk that I had made her. Bella had climbed into bed already and was calling to me.

"Jake, come on, I'm tired." Her beautiful face was framed by her dark chocolate locks.

I gave her a smile and clambered into bed next to her. I pulled her tiny frame closer into my body, bidding the cold air goodnight. It was midnight and quickly the sandman had its grips on my Bella. As she drifted off to sleep I whispered in her ear the same thing I did every night.

"I'll never leave you Bella. It's just me and you, baby." She snuggled deeper into my chest and I let sleep take over.

**A/N: Review and tell me which story you like best; I may be able to turn it into something a weeee bit longer for ya :)**


End file.
